


Betting for love

by Moothis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moothis/pseuds/Moothis
Summary: Hanzo never thought a bet would lead to this. He only hopes the gunslinger will accept his Valentine.





	Betting for love

**Author's Note:**

> Totally a day late but this popped into my head. This is my first fic in a long time so I hope you enjoy :)

Hanzo sighs deeply as he stares at the box of cigars and note addressed to a certain cowboy he cared deeply for. Hanzo had been taught that emotions were troublesome and he lived by that rule...until he lost a bet to his brother.

Genji was the only person who knew about Hanzo's growing crush for Jesse Mccree. No matter how much he insisted to Genji that his feelings were nothing but a passing fling, his brother still insisted that he tell the gunslinger.

Their bickering about the matter could have gone on forever if it weren't for his inability to back down from a challenge. He thought nothing could come from a simple drinking game...but he was wrong.

Genji approached him 3 days before Valentine's day with a simple challenge, the one who drinks the most wins. Hanzo is not normally one to partake in such debauchery however any chance to show up his brother is worth the trouble. Not to mention Hanzo prided himself on his ability to handle his liquor.

As they stood at the bar the terms of the deal were set. If Hanzo won, Genji would have to stand in front of the entire Overwatch team and explain why Hanzo is the superior sibling. If Genji won, Hanzo would have to finally tell Mccree how he feels and make the gunslinger his Valentine. The siblings both shook hands, sealing the bet.

The bartender brought the first round of shots to the brothers and they shot it back with confidence. Then the second shot...then the third. By the 8th shot they were starting to gain a crowd. By the 15th shot people were placing bets. As the 16th shot was placed in front of the archer he could feel his limit being reached. Hanzo looked to the left and realized Genji was completely unfazed by the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

Hanzo downed the 16th shot and the bartender filled up the 17th shot. But as Hanzo tried to bring it to his mouth he fell over and spilled it all over himself. The round was over...he had lost.

Genji chuckled at his inebriated brother. "You know brother, you were so willing to challenge me but didn't think about if I could get drunk. Ever since my cybernetics were added I lost the ability to be intoxicated."

Genji helped Hanzo up and escorted him back to the watchpoint. "Ok brother you have two days to prepare a gift for Mccree. No half assing this. Sleep well Hanzo."

Two days came and went in a flash. Hanzo ran around all of Gibraltar looking for the best cigars he could find and somehow wrote a Valentine for Mccree. He made sure everything was perfect...yet he was still a flustered mess.

"I just need to just walk up and do it. I am a Shimada...I can do this." Hanzo stood up straight as he turned to find Mccree.

He found the gunslinger curled up in the common area on a couch. Those who weren't in relationships decided to make the evening movie night. Mostly it was an excuse to watch love films that would normally be turned down by the group.

Hanzo grunted as to alert everyone to his presence. "Hello Hanzo. Want to join us?" Mei said with a bright smile. "Yeah Han, we were just starting Casablanca. Haven't seen it yet but I've been told it's a classic." Mccree said with a wink.

Hanzo panicked. He didn't expect this many people. His mind began to race and no words would come our of his mouth. Genji smirked as he watched his brother struggle. He loved his brother but Hanzo was never one to express himself.

Hanzo saw his brothers smirk and steadied himself. He would not let his brother revel in his suffering. "Jesse can I speak with you for a moment please...outside." Mccree sat up with a slight bit of confusion. "Sure thing Darlin'."

The two stepped outside and shut the door behind them. Once Hanzo was sure they were alone he turned to face Mccree. "Today is a day where you are supposed to appreciate those you care about and...well...here." He hands the cigars and note to Mccree. "Han these are real...expensive..." He looked up to notice the archer had disappeared. He opened the note and began to read

Dear Jesse Mccree

I am not one to express myself normally. This is very difficult to say so I apologise if this is inappropriate. Since I came to this watchpoint you have been a great friend to me. I could always count on you both on and off the battlefield. I have come to realize recently how much you mean to me and would like you to know that I love you Jesse. It would honor me greatly if you would be my Valentine this year.

-Hanzo Shimada

Jesse stared at the letter wide eyed. Hanzo Shimada, the most gorgeous man he has ever seen, is in love with him. "Damn where did he run off to!" Mccree sighed. "Athena where is agent Shimada?" "Agent Shimada is currently I'm his room. Do you wish me to page him?

Mccree began walking toward the living quarters. "No thanks Athena. Thanks for the help." He reached Hanzo's room and knocked on the door "Han....can we talk"

Hanzo opened the door but did not look at Mccree. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Jesse. Just forget I ever did anything. I lost a bet to Genji and..." Mccree's face dropped. "So none of this is real? It was just a joke." Jesse turned to leave. He knew it was too good to be true. "Jesse wait...please."

The gunslinger turned and was face to face with the archer. "I did not say that it wasn't real, just that I lost a bet to my brother." Jesse could hear a shake in the archers voice. Hanzo took a breath and continued. "Infatuation was frowned upon in the Shimada clan. It was seen as weakness and I have lived by that rule all of my life. My brother knew the only way I would tell you how I felt was to trick me into a gamble he knew I couldn't win."

It took Jesse a moment to realize what was being said. "So...so you do love me darlin?" Hanzo looked almost sad. "I don't expect you to reciprocate. I understand I am not...desirable." Hanzo looked away from Jesse. "I have done nothing to earn your affection...nor do I deserve it."

Jesse tilted up Hanzo's head to look him in the eyes. "That's the biggest load of shit I've ever heard darlin'. Han...first of all to say I fancy you would be the largest understatement I've ever told in my life. Second of all you are by far the most gorgeous creature to walk this earth and any man or woman would be a fool to not fall for you. And last...I don't like you insulting the man I love."

Hanzo sat wide eyed. "You...you love me?" Jesse smiled and pulled the man into a kiss. Hanzo was in shock at first and didn't know what to do. Once his brain caught up to him, the archer wrapped his arms around the gunslinger and melted into the man.

It seemed like an eternity before they pulled away from each other. Hanzo rested his head on Mccree's chest. "So you truly love me Jesse?" The gunslinger chuckled and stroked the Archer's hair. "More than anything darlin'. Happy Valentine's day." Hanzo plants a light kiss on Mccree's lips. "Happy Valentine's day Jesse."


End file.
